Technology advancements enable delivery of information and media to various types of devices via the internet. For example, the internet is widely available via portable devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers, as well as via other internet-ready appliances and personal computers. One reason for providing widely available internet access and other enhanced forms of media delivery is user convenience. Another driving force behind the increasing efforts in providing enhanced media delivery is revenue received by media providers for advertising. Advertising revenue through traditional methods of media delivery (e.g., television, radio and print) has been declining while internet revenue is increasing as advertisers strive for enhanced advertising performance and increased accountability. Growing numbers of consumers access media directly on the internet and also enjoy watching television or listening to radio while simultaneously using the internet. Thus, the complementary nature of the internet with television and other forms of media may provide additional advertising opportunities for media providers.